Stranded
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: what happen after an explosive battle between Team Magma and Team Aqua between their commanders, Tabitha and Shelly. COMMANDERSHIPPING yeah


Both of the team aqua and team magma ships blew up in a battle between Maxie and Archie again causing everyone to abandon ships, it was then on team aqua's ship when Shelly tripped and sprained her ankle causing her to fall off the ship into the water below. Shelly tried to swim up but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried it was too painful to move, she looked down at her ankle and notice that it wasn't sprained it was badly broken leaving a trail of blood through the water. After looking at her ankle everything started turning black but before she was unconscious she could see a black blur swimming towards her then she saw nothing.

Tabitha couldn't understand way he was saving her but all he knew was that he had to. He was in the last lifeboat by himself because everyone else was safe but they had no more room on the others when he saw something more so someone under the water trying to swim up but couldn't. Without a second thought Tabitha dived into the water to rescue them, as he swam closer he notice that the person was none other than tactical commander Shelly of team aqua she looked at him before closing her eyes and started to sink down into the depth of the ocean. He swam faster towards her and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her close to his body and swam up to the lifeboat hoping the others wouldn't see him helping her. As soon as Tabitha reached the surface he lifted Shelly up onto the boat before hoisting himself up. After he got on the boat the saw that there was no one insight which was good because nobody saw them but was bad because he had no idea which direction to go.

Tabitha looked down at Shelly cheeking that she was ok but he couldn't help himself look longer, his eyes travelled up and down her body. Shelly's clothes where drenched and clinging to her body making him notice her delicious curves, her long yet slender legs, the outline of her breast moving up and down, he was glad that she was breathing but became hypnotised by her breast moving, Tabitha managed to snap out of it and looked up at her face. He pushed back some of her red hair so he could see her face better. Shelly's head fell back being unsupported it was that when Tabitha took off his magma hoddie and folded it up into a pillow. He lifted her head to place his hoddie underneath her when her eyes shot open as Tabitha gazed down into her red eyes his heart stopped.

Shelly became conscious but was too tired to open her eyes she sifted her head and let the sun's ray hit her. Suddenly Shelly feels her head lifted up she opened her eyes and looked to see two black eyes staring at her and her heart skipped a beat. She continued to stare at him with the sun light behind him making him look like an angle sent from heaven with his short light purple hair and strong jawline. They continued staring at each other until Shelly's ankle began to hurt. "Oww it hurts" Shelly cried she turned her head and saw the red hoddie underneath her head and she looked back up at Tabitha. "YOU!" she shouted moving back a bit but ended up hurting her ankle "AHH MY ANKLE!" Tabitha moved back to her ankle and lifted up her pants to reveal a badly broken ankle. "Ok I'm going to wrap up your ankle so it can start healing" he said "this might hurt a little." Shelly watch him seeing him without his hoddie on made him look more stronger, his arms seemed strong and protective, his wet shirt only did so much to cover his muscles just looking at them made her want to trace them. Tabitha grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped off a long strip of cloth exposing his abs. he wrapped the cloth around her ankle and sat the other side of the boat looking out into the ocean searching for land he spotted a small island not too far away. "There's land ahead we'll rest there for the night and try to signal someone" Tabitha said as he started to row the boat to shore.

Once on the island Tabitha picked up Shelly from the boat and carried her bridal style. '_So this is what it feels like in his arms I feel so safe like nothing can hurt me'_ Shelly thought as she drifted asleep snuggling close to his body without even realizing. Tabitha on the other hand did '_what is she doing snuggling into me like that?' _He looked down on her '_oh she's sleeping… she so light and soft, she looks so small in my arms' _he blushed and laid her on the sand turning back to pull in the boat.

Shelly awoke a few hours later looking up into the night sky. She sat up and looked down at what she was sleeping on, underneath her where big banana leaves. Tabitha knew she was awake and said "the whole island is filled with banana trees so we have food and I was able to make a fire with their branches" he nodded towards the fire. Even though there was a fire Shelly was cold _damn team aqua's uniform_. Tabitha saw that Shelly was cold and once again took off his red hoddie walked over to her and handed it to her "here take it you need it more than I do." "As much as I appreciate the offer I would not wear something team magma" Shelly sat up and crossed her arms while Tabitha laughed "as if you wear our uniform all the time just to sneak in and you sneak in that often that I think you like it better." "As if" she said. "Fine" Tabitha said putting his hoddie back on "then I hope you don't mind this" he sat down next to her on the ground and wrapped his arm around her, Shelly began to blush as Tabitha leaned in closer. He held her cheek with his other hand and kissed her, it took him by surprise as well as Shelly but she gave in and kissed him back. The feeling of her lips on his was amazing Tabitha's heart was pounding hard that he hoped she wouldn't hear it. Shelly was the same, her heart was pounding hard and she hoped he wouldn't hear it either. After that heated kiss they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

They awoke the next morning by the sounds of helicopters. Tabitha quickly kissed Shelly on the forehead and walked away from her knowing that they could not be seen together. The team magma and team aqua helicopters landed to take their commanders away Tabitha easily walked onto the magma's chopper while Shelly was lifted onto aqua's chopper. Tabitha smirked and looked back at Shelly motioning her to look in her pocket; Shelly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a note that said _meet me at Lilycove city Saturday behind the Pokémon centre dress differently _and with that Shelly blushed and looked at Tabitha and he mouthed 'be there' before his helicopter flew off.


End file.
